If Ginny didn't block Bellatrix's Spell
by Mintosaurus C
Summary: What if, during the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny didn't block Bellatrix's spell? Sad, Major Character Death


**The Battle of Hogwarts was raging on. **While Harry was battling Lord Voldemort, the Order, the Professors, and the students were fighting the Death Eaters. Arthur, George, Molly, and Ginny Weasley were currently fighting, with Ginny fighting the demented Bellatrix LeStrange. Ginny and Bellatrix were exchanging curses. Molly watched them out of the corner of her eye, and didn't like the thought of Ginny fighting the Death Eater. But she knew Ginny, who was quite the spitfire witch, could handle it.

What she didn't see, was Bellatrix sending a curse, which shattered Ginny's shield. Arthur and George knew what was going to happen. Ginny was stunned, but quickly made to cast a shield spell. But it was too late. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The second Bellatrix said that, Arthur, George, and Molly looked back at Ginny.

The killing curse is not able to be blocked (except in very rare occasions). All four knew it. Ginny was too caught up in shielding herself, and the spell hit her. Her warm, lively brown eyes suddenly dimmed, losing the warmth and glow they had. Ginny fell, with a shocked look on her face. Arthur and George were in shock, and a second killing curse was sent towards them. But Molly, foreseeing this, sent a spell that pushed both of them out of the way.

The horrible green spell missed its mark, hitting a wall instead. But it wasn't over yet. With a rage that only a parent could feel, Molly Weasley stepped up, slinging countless curses at the Death eater. Molly knew she wasn't as powerful as Bellatrix. But that didn't matter to her. Bellatrix began pushing the Weasley matriarch back with her own curses, cackling like a hyena. But with a single spell, the battle changed.

At once, the tide of the battle had switched again, and Bellatrix was the one being forced back. Molly sent another spell, a spell that made Bellatrix freeze. Her smile ceased, and with a final spell, Bellatrix's body shattered_. _With Voldemort's right hand Death eater dead, it seemed as if they might actually win the battle. But the Weasleys didn't notice, as their youngest child and only girl was fallen. Almost immediately after Bellatrix was killed, Molly ran over to her daughter, gripping her cold, stiff hands. First Fred, and now Ginny. Molly let a sob out, and cried. The Weasleys just stayed there and comforted her.

**Later**

It was done. Voldemort was dead. Harry felt so relieved. After so many years, Voldemort was dead, _truly and finally dead. _The huge burden that Harry had felt since he was just an 11 year old boy, fell off of his shoulders. He felt so light, so _free._ But just as this realization came to him, he was hit with a horrible feeling. Something deep in Harry's brain told him to go to Ginny. He ran into Hogwarts, and in just seconds he saw a small crowd in the hall. Arthur, George, Molly, Ron, and Hermione were all huddled up, when Hermione looked to him, her eyes red, tears dripping down her face.

_"Harry..." _she whispered. Harry knew someone had just died. He looked around for Ginny, subconsciously knowing who died.

"What happened? Who-Who died?" Harry barely made out. Hermione brought Harry over. Immediately Harry choked out "No. No." He fell down on his knees, and took Ginny's left hand. He almost recoiled when he noticed how cold her hand was. Before now, Harry didn't think he could cry anymore. Voldemort took away his parents. his god-father, Remus Lupin and Tonks, and Fred... all of his blood family were dead. But Harry quickly learned that he still had tears to shed.

He mourned the love of his life, while the Weasleys mourned their little girl. The spitfire girl that let it be known that she wasn't to be disrespected or trifled with. The girl who was possessed by Tom Riddle's diary, who came out of her 1st year stronger than ever. The girl who stood up for Luna Lovegood. The girl that stayed with Harry when most others shunned him during 4th year.

Ginny Weasley was dead.

**_19 years later_**

Although Harry was absolutely distraught at Ginny's death, he knew Ginny would've wanted him to move on. It was hard, _so hard_ to do so. Harry decided he needed a break from the Wizarding World, and decided to settle down in the Muggle world. While working at a Muggle bank, he met a sweet girl around his age. With light brown hair and dark blue eyes. They hit it off, and eventually got married. Right before the marriage, Harry told her about the wizard world. She was shocked at first, but accepted it.

Years later, they, and the rest of the survivors of the Second War were sending their children off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard. James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter were leaving, leaving their younger sister, Lilly Ginevra Potter with their parents.

_**THE**__** END**_

**_AN:_**

**Hope you liked it guys. I got this idea out of nowhere when I was rewatching Bellatrix's death. Hope you have a good day!**


End file.
